Hidden Kinks
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Kankuro has been scarce, and Temari and Gaara are concerned. Gaara decides to find his brother and learns more than he ever imagined, much to is pleasure. very mature content. 18 up only. Sandcest, yaoi.


Disclaimer - Characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi.

Hidden Kinks

Gaara made his way down the deserted halls of the home he shared with his siblings. One of their perks for being the brother and sister of the Kazekage. Besides, they had all grown up in the home as children, loosely speaking in Gaara's case. There was really no point in them moving on until they chose to do so. So, when neither he nor Temari had seen their brother in over a week, and scarcely before that, the rooms of their home seemed the logical place to start his search. Kankuro had a habit of hiding away if he was busy working on a puppet or other project.

The Kazekage moved through the halls, checking rooms silently. Stealth was natural for him. He'd always had a knack for going unnoticed, and later on for hiding from assassins. His footfalls made no sound and without his gourd, his shadow as quite small and hid amongst those already present easily. No one noticed his passing, or wouldn't have if they were there to do so. As far as Gaara knew, everyone had turned in hours before.

Coming to his brother's door, he knocked lightly and received no response. He could faintly feel his brother's chakra, so he knew he was on the other side. "Kankuro," he spoke in his usual deep but soft emotionless voice, raising it slightly to draw attention, or at least try. No response came from within. Having enough, he opened the door.

His eyes easily adjusted to the very faint lighting. Obviously, his brother wasn't working on a puppet with the lighting so low. Gaara's eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on his brother. Kankuro, who had not heard, or at least acknowledged the knock or call of his name, was staring at him wide-eyed and embarrassed. With good reason, Gaara mused.

The older nin sat facing the door, leaned back on his bed. He had his shirt hiked up to expose his stomach and chest, while his pants were down to mid thigh. His hand was wrapped around his turgid penis. The puppet master was breathing laboriously, and his entire body was pink with arousal. The cock was glistening from precum, the smell hitting Gaara's nose as it permeated the room.

In front of Kankuro sat a puppet. Gaara couldn't make out any details of this particular one, its back to him. Nor was this the first time he'd caught his brother jerking off with a puppet audience. Kankuro had tried to explain it to him, even though he had no true desire to understand. Something about the thrill of being watched without the embarrassment. Gaara could have argued the wasn't, technically, being watched, but let his brother have his delusions.

What he could tell of the puppet, it had short hair accented with little bows like those used by young girls. It would seem his brother's kinks were numerous if he was wanking off to the puppet/doll of a little girl. Only, Gaara knew his brother was more into males than females. He was just getting ready to take a closer look at the puppet when Kankuro finally pulled out of his stupor.

"GGaara?!" He moved to finally cover himself, though Gaara had plenty of time to take in all the details of his erection. "Wwhat are you... Ddid you need something?" His voice was a bit shrill, even to his own ears.

"We haven't seen you in many days," came the simple response from the red-haired kazekage.

Knowing his brother expected him to explain why, Kankuro cleared his throat. Erection once more secured in his pants, he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I, uh, I've been busy."

"Making this puppet." Gaara didn't ask. He knew his brother well enough. However, the depth of the blush and flustering his brother reacted with to the simple comment stoked his intrigue further. With no more preamble, he moved forward and around to take in the puppet, ignoring the sharp cry from his older brother.

Kankuro dove toward the puppet, intent to cover it before Gaara could set this eyes on it and kill him. But, he wasn't fast enough. The nearly imperceptible narrowing of his otouto's eyes proved that. He swallowed and lowered his gaze, waiting on Gaara to do something, anything to him.

Gaara didn't know what to think as he gazed upon Kankuro's latest creation. He was speechless. He wasn't good with words in any given 'normal' situation, and this was far from normal. Sitting there at the end of Kankuro's bed was a puppet of Gaara himself. Not only was it a puppet of the Kazekage, but the puppet was dressed like young girl. His aniki was indeed a very kinky man.

Watching Kankuro, he wondered why his brother had chosen him. They were, if nothing else, brothers. As far as he knew, Kankuro only cared about him because of their blood relation. They had nothing in common, rarely spent time together outside of village business, and their personalities were polar opposites. Yet, of everyone in the world Kankuro knew, he'd chosen his brother as a model for his latest puppet turned sex toy. Did that mean Kankuro wanted him, or just wanted him to watch him? Or maybe he just felt his brother handsome and nothing more.

Taking a chance, Gaara stepped up to his practically cowering aniki. His long fingers wrapped around Kankuro's chin and tipped his head up. "Why?" He asked in his typical calm, cool, emotionless manner.

Kankuro swallowed and looked away as best he could with his chin in that tight yet gentle grasp. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Do you want my body, Kankuro? Or is there more to it?" He watched the other closely.

"I wwant yyour...I want... I mean..." He stumbled over the words, not sure how to say what it was he did want. His eyes slid up to those of his otouto. The desire, pure need were there in Kankuro's eyes for Gaara to see. "I want you to want me," he spoke softly.

Gaara's fingertips stroked the cheek that rested under them. "Put that thing away." He didn't need to elaborate on just what he meant, that was obvious.

Kankuro quickly got up and grabbed the puppet, placing it in his deep closet used just for the purpose of storing away his many puppets that weren't battle ready. He then returned to his brother's side, watching him quietly to see what Gaara did next.

"Strip," Gaara commanded with the same tone he used to order around the many nin inn the village. He was pleased to see his aniki move so quickly to comply. Apparently, Kankuro _really_ wanted his attention. While Kankuro stripped, Gaara did the same.

Finally, they both stood before one another fully nude. Kankuro swallowed nervously, watching his otouto. The thrill of standing there, nude before his brother, knowing what they were about to do made his body thrum, and his already hard cock to drip more than it had been. He wanted Gaara, wanted Gaara to take him so terribly. The knowledge that Gaara could kill him as easily as look at him only added to the thrill. To be possessed by such a strong being.

Gaara smirked slightly and moved forward. Hooking a hand behind Kankuro's head, he pulled him down until their lips meshed together in a hot, passionate kiss. If Kankuro wanted claimed, dominated, Gaara would oblige him. He kissed him deeply, dominating him in the kiss before shoving him back onto the bed roughly. His smirk grew at the needy sound his brother emitted.

Going to the stand beside the bed, Gaara easily located some lube then returned to his brother. Climbing onto the bed, he shoved Kankuro's legs apart and quickly set to business. Slicking one finger, he shoved it inside roughly, working it around only moments before adding a second.

Kankuro arched off the bed, whimpering in need and pain alike. He needed this, to be taken hard by his brother. "Please, Gaara, hurry. I need you so badly. I want your cock inside my hot, tight body."

Gaara blinked at his brother's sudden loss of embarrassment as much as the words coming from his mouth. It seemed Kankuro liked to talk dirty, too. The Kazekage wondered if there was any kink his brother _didn't_ partake in to some degree. Adding a third finger, his covered Kankuro's lips with his own to cease the words, lest he listen and hurt them both.

The kiss was brutal. Gaara dominating Kankuro completely with lips, teeth, and tongue. Kankuro mewled and whined in his throat when the hot demanding mouth moved away. He'd never been kissed so thoroughly, possessed so easily, and he knew it was only to get better if Gaara ever got around to finally fucking him.

Realizing Kankuro was beyond reason, his need to great, Gaara finally slicked his length and slowly pushed passed the tight rings of muscle. Easing his way inside while holding a vise like grip on his brother's hips, Gaara couldn't help but groan. Kankuro was so tight, so hot. It was nearly painful, but he pushed on until his balls rested against Kankuro's ass.

After a moment or two of allowing Kankuro to adjust, Gaara set a hard, brutal pace. He slammed into his aniki over and over, drawing screams and whimpers out of the older man. The sounds intensified the fire in Gaara's belly, and he knew he'd not last too much longer. He needed to heighten Kankuro's pleasure, and a past conversation, or more accurately it was simply Kankuro sharing information Gaara felt he didn't need to know a the time, that the puppeteer liked to be choked during sex came to mind. Kankuro had said it intensified the pleasure.

Leaning forward a little more, altering his angle so his cock dragged across Kankuro's balls as he thrust, he spoke into his aniki's ear. "Do you want my hand around your neck, aniki? Do you want to feel me take your life into my hands?" Emotion usually lost to the Kazekage leaked into his voice. A deep primal lust added an extra rumble to the already rough whiskey voice.

"FFuck! Gaara!" He arched up into the body above him. "Please!" Yes, Kami yes, he wanted his brother to choke him. He wanted Gaara to do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

Smirking again, Gaara wrapped one hand around Kankuro's cock and the other his throat. One hand stroked while the other tightened. Gaara was careful to monitor his brother, so he didn't go too far, all the while stroking and fucking him.

The heady feeling of being fucked by his brother intensified tenfold when his oxygen was cut nearly all the way off. He was content in the knowledge that he was Gaara's now. No one else would ever touch him, whether that was Gaara's intent or not. Kankuro chose then and there that, even if he couldn't have his brother passed this one time, he could never settle for anyone else. Not when the usually emotionless, indifferent Gaara had come alive before his eyes. Come alive and possessed him so thoroughly.

It only took a few more minutes, and one short period of total lack of oxygen to send Kankuro over the edge. He would have screamed if he'd had the breath, though his mouth did fall open in a silent scream of Gaara's name. His back arched off the bed and his seed shot up his own chest and onto his chin and lips, tongue slipping out to taste himself.

The sight of Kankuro lapping his own come off his own lips sent Gaara spiraling into orgasm. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of his aniki's head as he slammed into Kankuro with a particularly violent thrust, grunting his release deep into the puppeteer.

The two brothers panted, taking a few moments to come down from the high of the intense sex they'd just shared. Kankuro had closed his eyes, afraid of what emotion might appear on Gaara's face now that they were done, or worse, to see none whatsoever. He didn't think he could handle that. Not now.

Gaara watched Kankuro silently before leaning down and giving him a sweet, tender kiss that was a far cry different than the others they'd shared. Sensing the other's unease, he spoke, "Maybe next time, I can wear those clothes you had your puppet in. I can be the innocent school girl for you."

Kankuro's eyes flew open. "Wwhat? Next time?" He didn't dare to hope even after those words.

"Yes, Kankuro. Next time." Gaara slipped his soft cock from his brother and laid down beside him. "If that's what you want," he added.

"Yes!" Kankuro answered automatically before Gaara even finished speaking. He wrapped his arms tightly around his otouto. "Yes, I want that, want you."

"Good. I have no intention over ever sharing you with anyone," the Kazekage stated. His brother was his now and no one else would ever have him. And hell would have no fury compared to that of Gaara should someone try.


End file.
